Keeley Johnson
Keeley Joyce Johnson is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Keeley is going to be the housemate to take on any task. She says she's up for anything, well anything that doesn't involve cockroaches. Her best childhood experience was spending time with her Nana - baking cakes and blackberry picking. However, she says she was a bully when she was 12 as she had a lot to prove because 'I was such a little runt'. Her Mum encouraged her to go out and work after her GCSEs, so she did. She lost her virginity at the age of 15 on a Turkish beach and after a lesbian encounter in Ibiza, realised she wasn't bisexual. When she was 17, she left home to live with a guy she met and thought this a good opportunity to get out. Keeley says she doesn't believe in love and prefers guys on tap to fill her needs. The Travel Agency Manager has been doing her job for 15 years and is working her way up the ladder. Previous less conservative jobs include being a dancer in a nightclub and working in promotions where she had to walk around in a bikini. The ex-lacrosse player and all-round dancer says she has to be the best at everything saying it stems from her small woman syndrome (she's under 5ft tall) and calls it a 'superiority complex'. She reads a lot of self-help books about how to get what she wants and states that personal success is extremely important to her and her life. With a few Buddhist beliefs including not killing animals and making your own destiny, she says that if she was reincarnated she would like to come back as a little terrapin. As she rarely drinks she's normally the designated driver on nights out with her friends. Keely doesn't support a political party, but says she will find out more about politics when she gets time. She thinks her best features are her curves and big bum, but she doesn't have any bad habits, except occasional snoring. Big Brother 11 On Day 41, after receiving two nominations from her fellow housemate, Keeley was nominated for eviction. The following day, Corin, Keeley and Rachel all took part in the weekly Save and Replace task. At the task, Keeley injured her ankle and the the task was cancelled. Shortly after the challenge, on Day 42, Keeley left the House to receive medical treatment. On Day 45, it was announced to the House that because she wished to recuperate at home following her injury, Keeley did not return to the Big Brother House. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Keeley1.jpg|Keeley's pre-show publicity photo Keeley6.jpg|Keeley talking to Steve shortly after entering the Big Brother 11 House Keeley3.jpg|Keeley in the Big Brother 11 kitchen Keeley5.jpg|Keeley in the Big Brother 11 garden Keeley2.jpg|Keeley in the Big Brother 11 living area Keeley4.jpg|Keeley dressed a superhero for a Big Brother 11 task Trivia *Thus far, Keeley is the only ever housemate to have voluntarily left the House due to an injury. **On the official Channel 4 Big Brother website, Keeley's status was listed as "Recuperating", rather than "Walked". *In Big Brother 11, Keeley was the first "new" housemate to leave the House. *Keeley was the third housemate to voluntarily leave the Big Brother 11 House. *At the age of 30, Keeley was the second old female housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. *In Big Brother 11, Keeley was the only housemate to have their nominations voided due to breaking the rules regarding the discussion of nominations. *At the height of under 5ft tall, Keeley was the shortest housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Walker Category:Late Entrant